wings of a mockingjay
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Fiona hangerman, sixteen year old daughter of Diana hangerman. who is looking to dig up her mothers past and the secret of her fathers death. along with new friends, and a boy that she has no clue how to feel about, what could possibly happen. what could possibly happen?" Fiona to Rosie melark. becarful what you say Fiona, you have the problem of getting in trouble."Hiatus adoption
1. Chapter 1

~ hello this is the sequel for way to our destiny's~ I hope you like, read the first book if you don't understand this~ wildwood flower

Oh, I'll twine with my mingles and waving black hair—

A young girl of only sixteen was singing as she walked through the woods of district twelve her black hair flowing behind her as primrose flowers were in her hair, and trailing behind her was a little girl of the age of eleven, pulling along a little boy of seven.

With the roses so red and the lilies so fair—

The girl's name was Fiona Megan hangerman; her eyes were bright green with specks of gold that matched her father that she never met. Her hair was a solid black going mid-back.

She was skinny for her age and quit tall, she was the oldest in all of district twelve.

And the myrtle so bright with the emerald hue—

Little running feet were chasing after her, the little girl was known as Rosie Diana melark, as she pulled her little brother pearl cinna melark.

The pale and the leader and eyes that look blue—

They were heading for there secret spot, a nice shinning lake that Rosie's mother showed them.

Oh I'll laugh and I'll sing and my laugh shall be gay—

Many times she felt her mother were hiding things from her, as she mentioned her father's death her mother would go silent.

I will charm every heart, in his crown I will sway—

But she wasn't the only one to feel this way Rosie felt it to, and they were putting there heads together to figure out why.

When I woke from my dreaming, my idol was clay—

Today they were enjoying the little time left before they leave for district four, her mothers friend and others were having a get together she hasn't been to one seeing as she was either to young at the time, sick, or just couldn't make it but this year she's going.

All potions of love had all flown away—

She didn't know who to feel from leaving district twelve her home for so long, of course her mother told her that they used to live in the capitol and district two for a while but that was a long time ago.

Oh he taught me to love him and promised to love, and to cherish me over all those above—

What would it be like? In another district, what did they wear, or how do they speak, would they even like me?

How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell, he left me no warning, no words of farewell—

She could picture many different out comes, of her going there and making a fool out of herself.

Oh, he taught me to love him and called me his flower—

But she wasn't entirely alone she had her mother, her god-parents, Rosie and pearl, also Haymitch.

That was blooming to cheer him through life's dreary hour—

Sometimes when she's alone, she dreams of her father and what he's like as well as her mother's friends, she said that they also have children but a little younger then me.

Oh, I long to see him and regret the dark hour—

What might I find, who will I meet and what will I do when I get in four?

He's gone and neglected this pale wildwood flower—

Fiona, wapiti" she heard pearl said, he was too young to really talk yet. So he messes up sometimes.

Please slow down fie" Rosie called, calling her fie as a nickname they been friends even before they could walk or talk.

Got to catch up rosy" I said, I had my own nickname for her to.

But you have longer legs" Rosie complained from behind her as she just chuckled.

They soon came to a small clearing, where a lake that was glissading across the smooth surface off to the side was a small house of some sort, but no one lived there.

Rosie finally caught up, and smiled when she saw the lake.

Can we go swimming" Rosie asked, Fiona herself would loved to but they would be leaving in an hour so she shacked her head.

Awe, I really wanted to swim today to" Rosie pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at the lake that it was its fault, for tempting her into wanting to swim.

I hear that district four is basically a giant beach, and they have an entire ocean to themselves we can go swimming there" Fiona said, chuckling as her best friends face lit up.

Ya and I'll out swim all of them" Rosie said, fist held high in the air.

You will have stiff competition, seeing as they basically learn to swim before they walk" Fiona said, as the determined look flared in Rosie's eyes.

But I will still beat them all" Rosie said, hands on her hips.

Come on we have to get back before we are missed" Fiona said, rolling her eyes at rosy as she was always this head strong, might be from her mother…if she inherited anything from her mother it was that she was a terrible liar.

Do—do you think there going to be nice" Rosie asked, tugging pearl along.

I don't know rosy—we just got to wait and see" Fiona said.

But I'm sure there nice" she assured.

Ok" Rosie said, before getting that spark back.

FIONA" she could hear her mother calling for her, as her speed up while a protesting Rosie running behind her.

I'm right here mom" Fiona said, as her mother had a look of relief on her face. Her mother was always very protective and a worry-wart when it came to Fiona her only child and daughter.

Did you make sure your things were packed" her mother asked, as Fiona nodded her head.

That's good, why don't we go and see grandpa Haymitch also I will take you two, back to your parents" her mother said, referring to pearl and Rosie.

Mama what's your friends like?" Fiona asked, interested in whom there going to meet.

Well Maryanne, she's a big cry baby at time but don't let her know I said that, she's sweet and kind and gentle—then we have piper she's a nice women, very strong willed and a good friend. Maryanne has a son named Finn jr. who is two years younger then you and a little girl named hayily who are thirteen I think?

And piper has three children ova who are twelve, Abigail who is eleven, and Lima who is three.

Also there the mason boys, Benjamin and john there both twins and at the same age of fourteen.

Then there's a woman named vulpix that has a daughter named ruby that's also six.

And also gale hawthorn will be there with his son rice, and also primrose daughter Megan who is ten.

She has the same name as my middle one" Fiona said, already having something that there both have incoming.

Yes" was all that her mother said, as they reached Haymitch's house. Mom didn't bother to knock as she just went inside.

Time to wake up and face the day Haymitch" mom said loudly, gaining a groan from grandpa.

Come on it's a bright shinny day—her she opened the blinds that made Haymitch roll over on the coach and hid his eyes—today is when were going to district four remember" mom said, coming to pinch his cheeks.

Remember the time I offered you to come live in twelve, I take it back Darleen" grandpa said, making me frown.

You would miss me" mom said, helping grandpa sit up.

Her maybe—here he pointed at me—you on the other hand is a whole other story" he said, trying to lay back down.

Oh no you don't your going to get up, and get ready you slept the evening away already, now up and atoms the rest of us will be waiting at the train station" mom said, pushing him into the bathroom and threw him a bar of soap.

Now how about we go and get our stuff" mom said, turning to me while Rosie and pearl went next door.

We were all neighbors; Haymitch's house was in between.

Bye" I called after them as me and mom went home to get our stuff, our house was big with two bathrooms and three rooms a large kitchen and living room, it gets lonely sometimes just the two of us but that's what Haymitch is for.

Now go get your things" mom said, as I ran up the stairs to get my suitcase, I already packed it last night.

Do you have everything" mom called; as I ran down the steps which my mom scolded me for, telling me I could have hurt myself.

We reached the train station just as everyone else arrived; Haymitch was better groomed then this morning.

Everyone aboard the train" Mr. Melark said, throwing pearl in the air and then catching him. A spark of jealously stabbed through my heart but vanished quickly.

Mom pulled me inside the lavished train, were the dinning cart was. It was so new and pretty.

I never been in a train before" Rosie said, in awe looking around as I nodded.

Why don't you go take a nap, when we come and wake you will be there" peeta said, as katniss sat on one of the coaches.

But I don't want to" all three of us whined.

No, you need your rest" mom said, giving me her famous glares that could bring panama to its knees.

Ok" we all sighed as we went into separate rooms "what will district four be like" that question was glued in Fiona's minded as she fell asleep.

~I hope you like, this is mainly about there kids~ review and "eye on you France" yep I'm back~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Hey guys back with chapter 2~ look up, mere88 (cause she is awesome) also I got my eye on you France~

~Fiona pov~

You can't live if you don't breath" Fiona told Rosie, as they stepped off the train and onto the train station.

You should take your own advice fie" Rosie said, an impish grin on her face as Fiona stuck out her tongue as Rosie mimicked her.

Better stop that now, or else when we go back home your grounded" mom said, pointing a finger at me as misses. Melark did the same to Rosie. Mr. Melark or peeta as we normally call him is not much of a punisher so it's up to misses. Melark or katniss, peeta is much more as a stay at home kind of guy and katniss is a more…father figure.

Fiiiinnnnnneeeee—Rosie groaned out, as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she can be really sassy at times.

Wee goe summing" pearl said, pointing to the side flat sea stretched in all directions, vibrate golden sun layer the sandy beaches. And gentle ripples of water coming and going off and on the edges of the sand I couldn't wait to go swimming either.

You will later, but not right now" katniss said, herding us in a direction as she and mom took the lead.

The walk was fun, the hustle and bushel of the district four was pretty interesting, there were confection stands where they sold sea-shell necklaces, clothes, shoes, swimsuits, googols, etc.

The people seemed nice, there were kids playing around and some looked older then me, which was strange as I always the older in all of district twelve it was kind of intimidating.

Mom and katniss talked with peeta joining in once and awhile also Haymitch would add sarcastic remarks, which my mom would either scowl or laugh at.

My stomach feels like it's in knots" Rosie whispered to me, as her grip visibly tightened on pearl's wrist.

If you squeeze any tighter, his hand will pop off" I whispered back, as Rosie realized pearl's discomfort and relaxed her hold on his wrist.

It's not that I'm scared" Rosie said quickly, her eyes blazed in defense—that was Rosie she didn't like to lose, and she doesn't get pushed around or let others push the people she loves around either.

I know, maybe there nice and you might have some competition in swimming" I grinned at her, as a mischievous smile widened onto her face as she power walked ahead pulling a protecting pearl with her.

What have I done" I thought, mentally laughing.

As we walked Haymitch came to walk beside me, as we were both lagging behind the rest.

Have you met mom's friends before" I asked, looking up at Haymitch as he gave me a glance.

I've known finnick odair for awhile along with a women you will meet named Johanna mason and you might know gale hawthorn?, and I only spoken to piper and Maryanne a handful of times, but besides that not really darling" Haymitch said, waving a hand.

Ok" I mumbled, going quiet.

Now no long faces, that would just cause wrinkles and your to pretty to look like a eighty year old women at only sixteen" Haymitch said, placing two fingers on my forehead to try and rub away the wrinkles, as I playfully swatted away.

Ok, ok" I said laughing, as Haymitch retracted his hand away as mom looked behind to look at us, and me and Haymitch just started to whistle and hands behind our backs as she gave us suspicious looks, but then faced forwards again.

All too soon, our small group found our way to a white house a flower bed of: aster, anemone, amaryllis, calla and others I couldn't seem to name. Sea-shell made wind chimes were tied to the patio railing.

I must admit it was beautiful, nice and peaceful a view of an ocean practically at there door step.

My hands began to sweat, as I bend my fingers to make sure I could still feel them, and the back of my neck the hair seemed to rise as katniss pressed the door bell.

The door opened and reveled a woman with long blond hair, sea blue eyes and white fare skin, but what was more beautiful about her then her looks was her smile, it had a warm glow to it that made you want to smile to.

DIANA, KATNISS" the woman named Maryanne squealed, embracing them in a huge.

Over mom's shoulder, Maryanne seemed to get a good look at the rest of us as she stared at Rosie, pearl and I her smile grew wider if that was possible?

Owe these must be your children" Maryanne said, bending down to pearls eye level as she kissed him on the cheek, his face lit up like a raspberry.

This is pearl, and this is Rosie" katniss said, gesturing to each in turn.

And this is my daughter Fiona" mom said, putting her hands on each side of my shoulders to give me a light push towards this Maryanne.

Maryanne look softened as she wrapped me in a huge, I felt uncomfortable letting this women I didn't even know huge me. But she seemed so nice, and so…I'm not sure what else to call her but I know I would feel guilty if I didn't huge her.

Oh, why are we all standing out here for? Come inside" Maryanne said, holding the door open to let us all in.

Go straight down the hall to the living room, that's where the others are" Maryanne said, as she kept the door open for the rest of us to come in.

Rosie took my hand tightly in her's, she was frightened yet excited all at once, I was once like that when I was eleven rights?

The doors were opened by peeta who had slinked his way to the front, as we all joined in the living I felt awkward with all the stares we were getting, but the adults didn't seem all that fazed.

KATNISS, DIANA, PEETA, HAYMITCH" a dark tanned woman exclaimed, as she sat a little boy who must be Lima and if so this person is misses miller. She sat up and handed the little boy to a much older man with broad shoulder and a sturdy frame, he looked like he could snap me like a twig.

Oh, piper it's so good to see you again" Diana said, as she accepted a huge from this piper woman.

Going for four" katniss said, as she and piper were through hugging, only then did I realize her expanded stomach.

Why yes, I'm three months along now" piper said in glee, as Diana hugged her again.

Katniss, Diana" a woman with curly hair, with a light shade of purple lipstick and eyeliner exclaimed.

Portia it's been to long, how have you been" mother said, coming to huge the woman.

You look beautiful, not outrages styles?" katniss said, looking her up and down.

I grew out of that, although I still kept the purple" mother and katniss laughing at some kind of inside joke that I really didn't get.

Is this little Fiona I see" this Portia woman said, coming up to me to hold onto my shoulders.

Yes, she grown hasn't she" mother said, smiling over to us.

Yes she has, must have all the boys back home falling over themselves" Portia said, laughing as I turned red up to my ears.

They wouldn't even be able to walk in the door, without this Darleen pouching on them" Haymitch said, throwing an arm around mom.

I can see, you might not remember me but I'm good friends with your mother we lived next door with you for three years, you used to play with our son rice" Portia said, a smile gracing her purple lips.

PIPER" a woman with bright red hair appeared, she was slender with green eyes she reminded Fiona of a fox. As she stepped into the living room, a little girl with a darker shade of red was being held as she hid her face in her mother's hair.

VULPIX, I thought you wouldn't make it" piper said, eloping her into a huge.

You kids can go up stairs, that's were the media center is it has a lot of toys and games" misses odair said, pointing the way up the stairs.

I took Rosie hand, as we slowly walked up the stairs at the top was a wooden door painted white, me and Rosie exchanged nerves glances as we pushed the door open together.

~ Diana pov~

I watched as my daughter was out of sight up to the stair's, I was aches just for her being up stairs without me, she may get hurt like falling down them, or there could be broken glass lying around or—

Diana hangerman" a male voice said behind me, I gave a startled squeak as I turned around, and there was no other gale hawthorn.

Don't scare me like that" I said, swatting his arm as he just chuckled.

I couldn't resist" he replied innocently, and I knew for a fact that he wasn't.

Just like all the other times I would come for dinner and you just magically walked up behind me" I asked a raised eyebrow in place as he just laughed.

What can I say, you just make it to easy" was his reply as we hugged each other.

What ever you say hunter-boy" I said, rolling my eyes.

Where is your daughter, didn't she come with you" he said, turning around in all different directions making me roll my eyes again.

She's up stairs with the others" I told him, swatting at his head jethro Gibbs style (off of ncis people) of course, how could I been so blind by my stupidity" gale said, mockingly rolling his eyes.

It's pretty easy" Portia said, walking over to us. Gale pulled his wife by the waist into a kiss.

That's not very nice" he said, once they parted.

You just make it to easy" Portia said, mocking his own words.

Brother" we heard yelling from the door way, to see Rory hawthorn and his wife who held onto his arm with little Megan holly hawthorn.

Rory, how you been" gale said, going to pat him on the back as they man hugged.

We been just fine" was Rory's reply.

Katniss" primrose said, walking up to give her sister a huge, they never hade time to see each other on only these special occasions.

If it isn't the girl on fire and her stylist" Johanna mason said, walking up to us as gale left us in favor of his brother.

Johanna" katniss said stiffly, she wasn't on good terms nor on bad it was a love hate relationship—mostly hate thought—

Its nice to meet you Johanna, how are your boys" I asked taking her hand and gave it a firm shake.

Being nascence as ever" Johanna said, rolling her eyes while a sigh escaped her lips.

But you still love them" I put in.

How can I not, there practically clones of myself" Johanna said, an impish grin on her face.

What about your kids?" she questioned, turning from me to katniss.

Rosie and pearl are doing fine, but they get in trouble a lot" katniss said.

And Fiona is doing well, she's sixteen now and she's almost all grown she soon will be leaving the nest soon, but she also the leader of the trouble" I told her, as she gave whole hearted laughter.

That's kids for you" was Johanna's reply-

Ya that's kids for you" I thought looking up the stairs to where my daughter walked to.

~Fiona pov~

opening the door, was a wide room a pole table to one side, air hockey on the other, a flat screen that took the whole back wall, beanbag chairs scattering the room, and little kids toys lining the room.

But what caught most of my attention was the kids, there was a set of twins each had identical looks, dark brown hair one was slicked back the other was ruffled and fell over his eyes. Each set of eyes had a smoky look to them, they were tall and skinny they went to my neck in height.

Another boy with a chiseled out features, how his face looked like it was made out of marble, or how he dark brown hair and dark gray eyes that seemed vaguely familiar, and tan skin he had the look of a district twelve.

There was a little girl no older then Rosie maybe? She was dark skinned darker with matching brown eyes then me, she had light brown hair that was a hair cut that was called a bob.

Another girl the youngest in the room had the same colored skin, matching hair and eyes but the only difference was age, and length of hair which went mid-back.

A girl that looked distinctly like misses odair was hiding behind the messy haired twin she looked timid pale skin, a rich naturally curly blond hair, sea green eyes, and she was short.

As I turned away from her, a piercing spray of green ice eyes seemed to strike through me, he was tall an inch or two higher then me messy blond hair that fell perfectly over his eyes, and he had a cocky smirk on his lips as he approached Rosie and me.

Hello love" he said, taking my hand and kissed the back of it. Its official I don't like him, cocky, full of it, flirt, Casanova just oozes out of him, mom taught me to keep away from his kind.

And who might you be" he said, that cocky smile not leaving his face as I jerked my hand away, as I give him a small glare.

My names Fiona Megan hangerman, and this is my friend Rosie Diana melark" I told him, trying not to stare at his eyes.

Its nice to meet you love, my name is finnick call me Finn" he said, as his gaze or grin didn't falter.

Please come and meet the rest" he said, taking my hand in his I tried to snatch it away, but he had a tight grip.

I would like to introduce you to my sister first" he said, pulling me along with Rosie trailing behind watching things play out as I grabbed hold of her with my other hand.

We ended up in front of the twins where that little girl was hiding.

First off this is Benjamin" he gestured to the slick back haired twin.

And that is john" here he pointed to the messy haired boy.

There twins" he said, an impish grin on his face.

Oh really I didn't notice" I said, sarcastically and watched in annoyance as his grin widened.

Benjamin, john my good men I like to introduce you to Fiona Megan hanger man, along with Rosie Diana melark" he said, turning to us in turn.

The boys held no expression, there eyes roaming over us as we held tightly to each others hands.

Hello" they said in unison, they seemed real in sink with one another as they hold a fierce aura around themselves.

The little girl peaked her head around johns back, and stared at us for more then a second before cowering back behind the boy.

And that is my sister, her name is hayily she's shy but she will warm up to you eventually, seeing as you can charm anyone you want" he said, sending me a wink.

We were then lead to the two other girls in the room, we approached the older looking girl first.

This is ova fox miller she's—I can speak for myself Finn" ova said, cutting odair off.

My names ova fox miller, as Finn just announced I'm the oldest of three soon to be four, my mother is piper miller and my father is thresh miller I love sports and have impeccable taste in the culinary arts of baking" she said, and I could tell straight off she was an over achiever.

And this is my sister Abigail Megan miller" she said, and I grinned down at the girl as she grinned up at me.

We have the same middle name" I said, leaning down to her height.

Who, are you" she said, in such a cute voice me and my mother were weak when it came to cute things.

My name is—her name is Fiona Megan hanger man" odair interrupted, making me send daggers his way.

I can speak for myself odair" I said, hoping to send a meaningful glare at him.

But I love saying your name" he pouted, as my glare increased.

I think where going to get along great" ova said, as I turned to give her a smile.

And this is my friend Rosie Diana melark" I said, pushing her forward.

It's nice to meet you" Abigail said, holding out a chubby hand for her to take which Rosie took happily.

Please call me rosy" she said, having a wide grin on her face.

Pulling us off once again, we came to a boy sitting in a bean-bag chair that looked oddly familiar.

And this is rice hawthorn" odair said, as we approached and that's why I thought he looked familiar we used to be neighbors.

This is Rosie Diana melark and this lovely beauty is—Fiona Megan melark" rice said, cutting through his words.

How did you know" odair asked, looking between me and him.

For two reasons 1) your not very quiet—odair scowled at him—and 2) we used to be neighbors" he said, taking my hand and gave a kiss to it just like odair had "what's with guys kissing my hand?"

I see" odair grinded out through clenched teeth as he pulled me closer towards him, as the two boys had a stare off, or more of a glare off.

I think we met everyone now" I said loudly, pulling myself away from odair as I lead Rosie off towards ova and Abigail again, and left to two glaring boys behind us.

~Finn pov~

She's mine" I hissed, staring down rice as we were both only a skip to tearing each other apart, it was love at first sight and here I didn't believe such a thing, but now I'm a believer.

You wish odair" rice barked quietly back at me.

We just have to wait and see now don't we" I told him in a low threatening voice.

Let the better man win" rice replied back.

I will" I told him a grin once again on my face, as I headed over to the beauty that captured my heart.

~mockingjays were never weapons; they were just songbirds…right? ~

~ well how about that, two boys—one little old Fiona now how would this look—two boys in love with the same girl, who is like older then them, now how would that turn out.

Everyone seems to be having fun now aren't they, but things will soon take a nosedive, so keep in touch review… and hope the odds are in your favor`` eyes on you France`

Look up mere888.


	3. Chapter 3

~hello my people (that is if anyone is still reading that is) well truth be told I could careless about you, cause this is about me. Not you. Me, my story not yours.

Well I hope (I care a little) that you like it…EYE ON YOU FRANCE ( see my catch faze there) also the words of how I believe that a mother is in my own words, so don't discriminate and I hope if it helps those who are a first time, or planning to become a mother-

~everybody knows that best things come last—

That's why my ma says I'm last in everything—

I always wear cast-off shirts and worn through boots,

Scrape the bottom of the pot, and bath down stream~

~Diana pov~

And then ova did the cutest thing, so it was bed time. And Abigail was too scared to go to bed alone, and I already had Lima with me.

So ova came over, got in bed with her and stayed awake with her till she fell asleep" piper gushed, the pure joy of being a parent glittering in her eyes.

That's really cute" I commented, as a memorial smile of my own times with Fiona came up, she was so young then just a baby now a grown teenager soon to be a young lady. In which Haymitch would have to beat the boys off with his beer bottles, and feed them to his gooses.

How was it raising Rice" I heard myself say, turning to Portia who was sitting next to her husband gale.

A handful, nothing but trouble always trying to pretend he was some kind of wild boy. I blame his father.

HEY" gale said, swatting at his wife playfully.

It was strange to think they would get together, to think that if Portia wasn't saved Rick Flynn hawthorn wouldn't be born.

Know how it to raise Fiona for sixteen years was, you're the one who has all the experience?" it was really amusing to see the parents lean in close to get some words of wisdom from me.

Well, when I had her. It wasn't it easy you know, being a single mother and all but I had helped also. You have to learn its not a one person job, you need others to help lean on. Not saying you should just hand them off to someone else, but you need some support not just for the baby but also for yourself. Raising Fiona was a good portion of my life, but also the scariest, and emotional at times I wanted to give up, but how can you give up a child, your child. That has been with you for that long? Some may call a child "it" but how can you call them an "it" it's like saying that it's not a human or even your child.

I love Fiona and I only care what's best for her, I don't want her to turn out like most not like me. A woman that got pregnant at nineteen, and thirty-five years later is a mother of a sixteen year old. No I want the best, to see her find the right man, to have a long happy life and one day experience the joy and happiness of also being a mother.

But as she grew I grew up as well, I experienced responsibility to its max. I learn all there is to know of taking care of a baby in fear in doing it wrong; there will be mistakes we all make them. But the reason behind the mistake is to learn from it, and to let it help you when you try again.

I watched her; I saw her walk for the first time and thought she could already run a mile. I heard her first word, and thought that she was the smartest baby alive. When she had her first temper tantrum I thought "she better get over that quick" I don't believe in violence but sometimes, you have to show them tough love to get a point across.

When sixteen years came and gone, I looked at myself in the mirror and I said to myself "am I doing the right thing?" you have to think of what's not only the best for the child but also yourself. If your not happy, what will that show your kids?" you can't build on sadness or anger, if you cant or have a choice in the child's life I think its best for someone who can. You don't have to rip yourself away entirely from its life, no you can still be there for them.

You can show them that you still care, that you will always love them.

And that is what I pray for every day of my life, is for my daughters happiness. She was a handful I can tell you that, but I focus on the happy things in life. Its not about what you have, the latest phones or computers, or tablets or I-pods no its much more than that. Because with all that, such as food. It replaces what's most I'm portent.

Being a family—

Wow" gale whispered, as the others stared in silence.

I would have never thought of it that way" the woman named vulpix said, bouncing ruby on her knee.

"Not many of us do.

You're an amazing mother" Piper whispered, folding her arms around her baby bump.

I'm not an amazing mom, I try to be. But like everyone else I make mistakes no one can be amazing at being a super mom. But we try to do what we can.

Always modest sweetheart" Haymitch said, taking a shot glass from an offering Maryanne, who was bringing around some wine for us.

And also it helps that Haymitch's around, he's a great nanny" that got me a playful scowl from Haymitch and a round of laughs from the others.

The key is to threaten them by pushing them into a cage with man eating gooses" ways his snide comment, as we laughed some more.

What about you katniss, what is it like going from the "girl on fire" to misses mom?"

More like mister mom, peeta is the one who cooks, cleans, does the laundry, and fusses about the kids when it's raining. Katniss is the one who provides the bread, you can't get her in ten feet of an oven without it blowing sky high" I snorted, but it quickly turned into a yelp, as I was hit in the shin.

Well, I want to thank you anyway I know what to do for baby number four" piper said, as she grinned fondly as thresh came to rub her stomach with Lima on his lap.

I wish cinna was here" I thought sadly, as I turned from all the happy couples. Gale and Portia. Katniss and peeta. Well Johanna didn't really have a man. Primrose and Rory. Vulpix and her husband that couldn't make it dud to taking care of there plantation. Finnick and Maryanne. And then there was just me—

~ Fiona pov~

and there you have it, that's how you make a macramé bracelet" I showed them as I held up my finished bracelet, that had little sea-shells thanks to hayily who was still hiding behind one of the mason boys. John I think, he was the one with the messy hair? Well she was hiding behind him as he begrudgingly agreed (I think he was glade to do it) let her led him over and be a type of shield.

How can you be so good at this" ova's were filled with knots, not a single braid was made.

My mom taught me" I say, shrugging as I nimbly took it from her and got it unraveled, as I directed her step by step once again.

My mom always said I had piano fingers, long and slim and very sensitive. She said that was how my father's hands were; she doesn't talk about him much. But when she does I pay close attention. Like how I have his eyes a forest green that have speaks of gold. Or how I scan and take the time to think before acting.

Or how I use my head and stay calm most of the time.

But she never goes too far into things, like when they met. I asked what they where doing, but she just seemed to clam up. So I didn't pry. Or the way he died my main question I want answered. But I never got it, maybe one day I will.

What are you doing love" odair's came from behind me, startling me into dropping the beads all over the floor. Sending them in all directions.

Look what you made me do!"

Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" I didn't need to turn around to see that stupid grin on his face.

You didn't scare me; you just caught me off guard!"

Of course love" sarcasm dripping between his teeth.

What ever" I huffed, hopping off the coach to begin picking up the little beads and tinny tiny little sea-shells. And to my great and a little annoyed surprise, the great finnick odair jr. began helping.

What are you doing" I hissed his way, as he looked up with that same grin that I have gotten used to.

Well my little starfish, it was partly my fault"

Oh" was my smart comeback; he seemed to be genera's my head was saying one thing but my mouth was meaning another.

And who are you calling starfish?"

Why you love" was his reply as he stuck his hand under the coach to find some more sea-shell.

Well knock it off" I turned around, hoping that if he didn't look to close he might not see the light pink that was spread across my cheeks.

Awe, but I like calling you starfish" he whined as he came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

I -I said knock it off!"

Why? Do you feel uncomfortable love" he said, burrowing his head into the crock of my neck, as I just froze there not really sure what to do.

She said knock it off" rice said, coming to my rescue.

Odair shot's him a glare, as he slowly as possible unwrapped himself away from me. I mouth a "thank you" to rice who gives me a small smile in return.

Let's do something else I'm getting board" Rosie said, tossing her half made bracelet onto a coffee table.

We could play hid and seek" suggested Abigail who was fiddling with a bead.

I don't want to" complained her sister, as did the mason boys.

That sounds like fun love" odair said, that was really sweet of him to stick up for her like that. He might not be so bad after all.

I would always would seek you out little starfish" as he winked towards me. I take it back.

Ok who's counting?

I will love" and of course who else would it be?

Fifteen second head start" I thought looking for a good hiding spot, on the top floor as I saw most of them head down stares.

Where owe were too hid—then I see it, a pair of double doors I opened them quickly only to realize that it was there parents room.

I made my way to find another hiding spot, when I heard odair say time was up. I slowly closed the door, not making a sound as I slowly creped backwards from the door.

A closet or more like a wardrobe really stood right behind me, I slowly opened it and looked from the door to the closet and hid inside.

It was not that big but not that small either, it could easily fit me and Rosie and maybe Abigail if we pack it tight, I shimmed my way to the back. Hidden by coats and pants and shirts that hung up.

Only when I hit a wooden box and stubbed my toe did I stop. The book was sanded smooth, and was painted a light blue. It was so pretty, I knew better then to open it and it was an invasion of privacy but I just couldn't resist.

I flipped up the lid, and the last thing I thought to be seeing was video taps, maybe of odair in the bath tub? I looked at the labels only to find : 74 annual hunger games, 24 hunger games, and the last one of the collection stood out at 75 hunger games?

What could these be" I mumbled under my breath.

I found you my little starfish" I turned around sharply getting my neck twisted in the process, as I stared up at the smirking fish-faced odair with hypnotizing green eyes, leaning against the door of the closet.

Why was I the first that you found" I huffed at him, causing his smirk to grow larger.

You can't keep me away love" he cooed, as he leaned over my shoulder and peered into the box as well.

What do you have there love" he said, taking one of the tapes into his hand.

I don't know—but I plan to find out" I say.

Let me assist you love" was odair's reply.

Thanks odair" I whispered, only to gasp as he kissed my cheek.

I knew you loved me!" he said cheekily.

You wish odair!

~I'll raise the ladle to your lips—

Drip water on your finger tips—

And stay although my heart says flee.

Will you look up, and smile at Me.?

~how you like that where going to unravel the dark past, and what happens in later chapters will shock you—greatly. Review, follow, love me, EYE ON YOU FRANCE, mere888~ you know?


	4. Chapter 4

~ Fourth chapter, mere888, EYE ON YOU FRANCE, review~

~look no farther then your hand—

Make a choice and take a stand.

~Diana pov~

of course my cousin, wick and his wife Meredith they have an orchard and public art studio that's set up in middle of town, I swear that Meredith's paintings seem to come alive" piper said, as she talked of her extended family.

I believe Haymitch is real artistic when he's drunk, he does have a finer vocabulary that is" peeta chuckled, as Haymitch backed handed him Jeff row Gibbs style (ncis).

Rosie seems to take after her father, at least she's not burning down the oven" a round of laughter was set off, as katniss looked down bashfully.

Don't worry, most kids do most of the time take after the father" I reassured, giving a light chuckle.

Oh, so that's why Finn has the sudden urge to flirt" around of laughter was set off once again, as finnick protested loudly at his wife. Ending up with them kissing."

Well my daughter wants to become a nurse" Rory said, holding onto said girl.

Starting off on a carrier choice already I see" as I took a small tuna fish sandwich.

"She wants to be just like mommy don't you?"

Here that? He's a lost man" gale said, laughing as his loving wife scowled at him.

As I remembered it, you acted just the same as when rice was first born" I leaned back casually as I took a bite out of my sandwich as gale's ears turned pink. While everyone else snickered.

t-that was different" he tried to reason, as I raised an eye.

And tell me, how that is any different?"

S-shut up!"

Sure a big man such as yourself, making kisser kind of faces and talking in gibberish…nothing out of the ordinary!" we were all having a good time. Reminiscing about are times apart. Skipping over the fact of sixteen years ago, and what occurred.

Finn what are you doing?" I turned my attention towards where Maryanne was looking. And there at the top of the stairs all lined up. Were Finn and Fiona in front, Rosie and rice just behind. Piper's two girl's ova and Abigail followed closely by the mason. And a little girl that hid behind them.

Mom what are these" Finn said, stepping out from in front of Fiona who held a wooden chest. A shriek was heard as, Maryanne stood up quickly dumping over her wine glass sending shattering to the floor.

Finnick stood up just as quick, as he put his hands over his wife's shoulders pulling her tightly to his chest as she seemed to have a panic attack.

**Rosie Diana melark.** You know better to go snooping in other peoples business" katniss scowled her daughter, who stood a little bit closer to Fiona.

It's not her fault, I was the one who found them. We were playing hid-and-seek and I just stumbled upon them" my daughter said, making me stand up and face her.

I taught you better then that, now I want you to take those back up stairs where you found them" pointing to the stairs.

What are the hunger games" Abigail piped, where she stood next to her sister on the lower stairs. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze as the horror of those words came tumbling our of a little Childs mouth.

Where you hear that" piper came to knell down to her daughter, as her father scooped her up.

It says it on the tapes" she pointed to the wooden chest once again. I slide the box out of my daughters out stretched hands, and peaked inside.

My eyes instantly found what the kids have seen. A select few of hunger games taps. I took a sharp intake, and turned to face finnick and Maryanne who was still in panic mode.

Johanna can you take Maryanne to the kitchen please?" finnick`s head gestured to his wife.

"My pleasure." They both headed out of the room, and as finnick`s gaze settled on mine. The questions of my mind could have been plan as haymitches drinking.

We all know we can't keep the truth from them forever" was his worn out statement. And I knew he was right, I gust wished it could have been a bit later in life.

Turning to face the rest of my friends, they gave resistant nodes of the head. Turning to the kids, I gave a dry sigh.

We need to explain a few things before hand" I said.

One moment…

One look…

One word…

Can change everything.

~Fiona pov~

Clinching my hands tightly together. My mind seemed to be fighting truth from lies. Of what was happening my eyes were sown open, eyes trained sonly on the screen.

Katniss looked beautiful in her interview dress, they where explaining as they go. Of what was happening and how they felt?

It was the 75 hunger games; mom was amazing at the work put in the dress. Who would have thought that my father could be such a genius? Of course I knew about mother, I only saw one gown that was made by my father. And that was mom's wedding dress.

The crowed went wild and I held my breath as katniss twirled, the white of the wedding dress being burned away. Replaced of black feathers, that of a mockingjay.

A serious of gasps went through the room, as she clearly turned into a mockingjay.

You look so beautiful!" Rosie squealed, as she bounced slightly in her fathers lap.

Katniss didn't say anything, as she ran a hand through pearl's hair. Distracting her gaze from the rolling tape.

So you were pregnant with Rosie back then?" ova asked confused, trying to assemble together the dates. That came out wrong, Rosie would be older?

No we made it up, to gain sponsors" peeta said, in place of katniss. Who looked more and more uncomfortable as did the rest as things went by. Maryanne finally came back, and settled herself in between her husband who was holding hayily, and her son. Who was unfortunately beside me." but I didn't bother with him, I was more focused on what was happening.

This is my favorite part now isn't it little fish?" finnick said, rubbing noises with a very embraced Maryanne.

As I watched on, all the victors stood up holding hands as well as Maryanne. But instead of leaving off stage like the other's finnick brought Maryanne into a deep kiss.

There was an out break of awe's and ewes. I myself thought it was so cute and out of the corner of my eye I could see odair flicker back and forth between the scene and me.

It was funny to see caser flickerman walk up to them. Completely unaware of his presents, as he had to give a discreet cough. Bring the two back, Maryanne's face could put tomatoes, ketchup, and blood to shame as she gasped and ran off screen.

~you know you're in love

When you see the world in her eyes,

And her eyes everywhere in the world.

~Finn pov~

By everything I have known, I realized how much I really don't know. I never thought much of my families past, and yet here it is. Publicly known as I was stranded in the dark.

Real way for a romantic gets together then a murder game right?"

What my parents, along so many others in this very room had to go through. I could only watch, but I knew I would never truly see the devastation in it. Or how it felt.

I cringed at the sight of my mother screaming at the others that they had to leave. Or the way she went wild running out into the jungle, she gave my hand a tight squeeze making it pulse and burn a bit. But I said nothing of it.

But it seemed that her display wasn't madness at all, but more of a heroic deed at saving them. As a poisonous gas filled the whole section they once occupied was engulfed.

You were very brave mommy" hayily said, holding onto mom's hand. As mom was fighting back tears.

I flickered my gaze to Fiona; her gaze was intently on the screen, as no tomorrow. Lightly I took her hand; she looked down at my action then back to my face. But let things lie. As we faced threw what our parents did not tell us.

"Marriage is not a ritual or an end.

It is a long, intricate,

Intimate dance together,

And nothing matters more

Than your own sense of balance

And your choice of partner.

~ Unknown pov~

As we all know, an over throw of the capitol is all at hand. There can be no faults or means of failure. This is a change of panema it shall be clamed, no longer by the pathetic districts. It shall become our rule" a signal of cheers erupted.

Now go, prepare for when the time comes." The group was dismissed.

Wait four" a woman who was giving the speech requested to a man, who stud high but even if he tried he had an edge of calmness and tenderness that wouldn't falter.

Your need else where, go down to command they want you for battle suit Macanese's" the woman who once held so much power, only to lose but gain a little once she broke out of prison. Now she was starting a new revolution.

Yes maim" the man said, he had freshly soft not to dark skin, he had short brownish black hair, a built frame but what set him apart most. Were his eyes, a forest green and if with the right amount of gold eyeliner you could see the flacks of gold that were hidden there.

~oh, know what is this? Kids finding about there past, a revolution what next? Mere888 also review EYE ON YOU FRANCE~


End file.
